The present invention relates to an improved reusable baby napkin.
It is known to wrap babies in fabric diapers, but these can become wet through. Pins are required and are dangerous.
It is also known to use disposable nappies comprising an outer shield of sheet plastics material and an inner pad of absorbent material. However, these, to the best of my knowledge, have always had a portion of the outer shield folded over the inner pad such that the outer shield is often in contact with wet areas of a baby.
It is also known to use disposable nappies comprising a re-usable outer shield of sheet plastics material known as a snib and a disposable inner pad of absorbent material. Once again, the outer shield usually folds over the inner pad and, further, the outer shields tear easily and often leak.
There is thus a need for a durable, reusable, effective, inexpensive, outer wrapper which can be used in conjunction with disposable absorbent material or re-usable fabric nappies.